What happens when cammie goes to nebraska
by xJETx
Summary: okay this will not be a continuation of cross my heart and hope to spy!  oh rated t cuz im paranoid and currently betaless
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Just to remind you this has no connection with my old story. This story has been in my mind for a while now and my best friend (Hope you are there Hope!)Told me to just start it already**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Me-hey guys! I hoped ya miss me…**_

_**Cammie- I didn't! Actually I hate you never put a lot of Zammie!**_

_**Zach- huh Gallagher girl I never knew you had the hots for me -smirks-**_

_**Cammie- oh yes Zachy-poo come here and give me a kiss!**_

_**ALL- WHAT THE HELL?**_

* * *

"Bye guys I'll miss you!"I sighed as I watched my best friends leave for the summer. We had been through a lot, especially 1 year ago when we figured out that there was a spy school for BOYS! And when a certain Blackthorne boy kissed me on the lips in front of everyone…

Stop it Cammie! Get a hold after yourself, your probably not going to see him again anyway.

I spent ten minutes debating the concept with myself when my mom finally called me so that I can get to Nebraska.

_**(In Nebraska)**_

"Hey grandma hey grandpa_" _I yelled out to my folks. I sighed and went to my room, I was pretty gothic and I still am and my room showed it; it was black and purple everywhere, I had rock band and punk rock band posters hanging up in my room like PARAMORE. Basically it was every punk girls dream. I packed my stuff and headed to my laptop where I was going to IM Bex, Liz, Macey, and the gang. Apparently Grant, Zach, and Jonas were going to log in too. I sighed as I went and logged in.

* * *

(Third person pov)

**Britishgal has logged in**

**Dramaqueen has logged in**

**Booksmart has logged in**

**Gallaghergirl has logged in**

_**Britishgal- hey! Where's Macey?**_

_**Dramaqueen- um I'm here, what about Cammie and Liz?**_

_**Booksmart-here!**_

_**Gallaghergirl- me too! So where are the guys?**_

**Smirk has logged in**

**Smartass has logged in**

**Grantster has logged in**

_**Grantster- here we are!**_

_**Smirk- hey Gallagher girl**_

_**Smartass-hey Lizzie!**_

_**Booksmart- hey Jonas!**_

_**Gallaghergirl- hi zachy you seem well, are you?  
Smirk-yes I am actually and you?**_

_**Britishgal-I feel left out**_

_**All-Me too!**_

**Britishgal has logged out**

**Smartass has logged out**

**Grantster has logged out**

**Booksmart has logged out**

**Dramaqueen has logged out**

_**Gallaghergirl- um Zach we are alone and I'm fine**_

_**Smirk- hey Gallagher girl I have to go bye**_

_**Gallaghergirl- oh bye**_

**Smirk has logged out**

**Gallaghergirl has logged out**

* * *

**(Cammie's pov)**

I sighed and decided to take a shower. When I finished I decided to put on a black tank top and some shorts and headed downstairs. It was like 11:00 so grandma and grandpa were probably in their room, but not in the living room talking to Joe Solomon! "Joe what are you doing here?" he smiled then the weirdest thing happened, Zach appeared with my aunt Abby. "Oh my gosh what the hell are you doing here Zach?" I was having a heart attack and Zach was checking me out when he said "you seem more then fine Gallagher girl" he smirked and headed to Joe who said that since Zach is his responsibility and he was spending summer here with Abby, he was going to bring him too. I sighed and went to face the obvious doom I was going to face, "hey Zach, Abby, Joe it's so nice to see you, I hope you been doing well" Zach smirked at me and I guess he was playing along. "I've been doing just fine Gallagher girl, by the way I never knew you would be here huh what were the odds of that?" I rolled my eyes because it was clear in his eyes that he knew I was going to be here so I winked at him and headed to my room.

"Macey. Help. Now!" I heard breathing in the other end of the phone then Macey began to talk. "Okay what is so important that you had to call me at fucking twelve o'clock?" I sighed and told her what had happened "you got to play hard to get cam, .CRAZY!" she yelled I rolled my eyes and whispered thanks then hung up. I decided to have fun and took my ipod speaker to the roof a put in on shuffle, but it backfired because it played from my "Zach" play list and it was teenage dream by Katy Perry.

I sighed and decided to mouth the words.

But fate must have a lot of fun screwing with me because Zach came up and heard the song. "Gallagher girl I never knew you had the hots for me" I smiled and decided to have a little fun "yeah zachy I do come give me a kiss" he was shocked, but that meant game on to him because he leaned and kissed me on the cheek then left.

* * *

_**Haha! Cliffy and I'm not going to update till Friday so stick that in your pipe and smoke it! And if I gained any new readers thxs and this chapter is dedicated to my friend**_

_**Addicted to books!**_

_**You rock**_


	2. good girls go bad!

_**Thanks for the reviews! I thought that chapter was horrible, but you liked it…**_

_**Anyway someone PM me if I could put this**_

_**Chapter in Zach's pov**_

_**And since I was feeling in a giving mode the book will include Zach's pov**_

_**ME: here is the disclaimer!**_

_**Zach: yeah xJETx doesn't own the Gallagher girls and me -smirk-**_

_**ME: why don't you make good girls go bad now and leave me alone!**_

_**Zach: of course –smirk- I already have my eye on one…**_

_**Cammie: me?**_

_**All: OMG!**_

* * *

_**Zach pov**_

I looked at the ceiling thinking about last night, the images flooded back into my mind. I thought about Cammie she seemed… more lethal, hotter, bad?

My thought went to that song good girls go bad, I smirked and decided to see if there was a gym here, so that can go train and refresh my skills, as I would put it. I headed to basement then I saw Cammie. What the hell is she doing being awake at 6:00 o'clock am? I decided to see what she was doing. I looked at basement for a while and realized that it looked more like a gym. I smiled then I realized what Cammie was doing, she was training with a dummy and she seemed entirely focused on the fight, which I decided to use this time to make my grand entrance.

"Hey Cammie I see your skills have gotten better"

She turned to me with a look in her eyes that said don't mess with me I smirked she was a force to be reckoned with.

_**Cammie pov**_

I turned to look at Zach with my best glare and I decided to put off fighting and headed straight to my room while passing Zach he winked at me and left to go train.

Why did he have to be so freaking mysterious and cocky and hot and STOP thinking about him Cammie! When I got to my room I headed to the shower only taking my underclothes. When I finished it was seven thirty, I already knew that because I'm a spy. When I finished washing my face and brushing my teeth again (Liz parents would be proud) I put on my black panties and a black bra and headed to the door which would lead to my room. I felt safe in my room, but not today because I saw Zach in my room looking for me. I groaned why did this have to happen to me? I sighed and decided to make a run for it, but Zach just had to turn around in that moment! "Well Gallagher girl you seem a little underdressed". I rolled my eyes at his witty comment and decided to bring back last night by saying these five words "where is my kiss Zachary?" I grinned knowing that he couldn't back out on this game now, but I didn't expect Zach to lean down and kiss me on the lips then leave again. That's how you know my life is messed up I said again. I just stood there, in my room for ten minutes until realization came upon me. "Omg Zach kissed me I have to tell the girls ahhh!" I decided to get dressed and wore a sweat and black shorts. I looked for my phone everywhere, but then I heard a song that I hated very much coming from Zach's room. I stopped looking for my phone and headed to Zach's room.

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go**_

_**Good girls go bad**_

_**Good girls go bad**_

I saw Zach humming to the song like it was his life story…

_**I know your type, your daddy's little girl**_

_**Just take a bite**_

_**(One bite)**_

_**Let me shake up your world**_

'_**Cause one night couldn't be so wrong**_

_**I'm gonna make you lose control **_

I gasped he was talking about me, this meant revenge

I walked in to the room and stared at him whispered "I'm sorry Zachy, but I've been bad" he stared at me then he left, he was gone. I started looking for him everywhere, but the ceiling which was bad because he fell from there and scared the shit out of me but I kept my poker face on. "Yeah Cammie I'm sure your bad" I glared at him and decided to leave, when I headed back to my room I found my phone beside it was a note, "_**hey Gallagher I found something of yours in your little gym –Z"**_

I smiled and decided to see if there were any bugs on it, there was none. I decided to call Macey first since she was the boy expert. "Cammie that's a sign to tell you that he likes you. And if you don't believe me confront him. Oh I'm telling Bex and Liz, I'll call you at like seven bye" I sighed as the phone went dead she was no help. I sighed _**(she sighs a lot)**_ and realized that I was tired so I took a blanket and fell asleep.

_**-5 hours later-**_

I woke up. And that's all I really have to say about this matter, I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to brush my hair because I looked like a wreck. When I headed downstairs I heard Zach's voice "the zombie awakens" I rolled my eyes and asked where the old people were, "oh they went to visit some people, hey you hungry?" As my stomach growled I whispered yes then headed to the kitchen. After a silent dinner, we decided to watch a movie.

"Lets watch…letters to Juliet!" "No way, _**-Cammie does puppy dog face- **_hey why don't we watch letters to Juliet!" I grinned in victory then pressed play.

Zach pov

The movie isn't that bad, it was actually really good. I cannot tell Grant that he's gonna think that I'm a wimp like Jonas. I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder I turned and saw Gallagher girl sleeping. I smirked and decided to take a nap too.

_**Abby pov**_

Oh my gosh I just saw the cutest thing!

_**Joe pov**_

Looks like Zach got through, but he better not do anything rash or he's gonna get his ass kicked.

* * *

_**Ha you don't know what happened but try to figure it out! And whoever does figure it out will do the next disclaimer with Me, Zach, and Cammie.**_

_**Oh and I hope to day was a fairytale!**_


	3. Waking up!

_**Hey people! **_

_**Thxs for the reviews**_

_**They make me smile**_

_**-Smiles-**_

_**Anyway thanks to the contest winners**_

**Isaidlalala, jenn-is-me, Hayleegoode97, High Guardian, and Catie Carrington**

_**Zach and Cammie: -snore snore- **_

_**Me: they are useless so some of my reviewers will say the disclaimer!**_

_**Isaidlalala: omg! Okay xJETx does not own the **_

_**Gallagher girls series!**_

_**Jenn-is-me: And the various songs in the story!**_

_**Me: thxs for rubbing it in…**_

_**Hayleegoode97: Enjoy!**_

* * *

Abby pov

"Joe we need to take a picture of this moment!" I looked back at Cammie and Zach; he was holding her by the arms, as if they were hugging each other. I decided I wasn't going to wait for Joe so I took out my pin and took the picture. "Joe, you okay you haven't answered me back, though it's pointless now-"he interrupted me! "Abby do you have the picture?" I nodded. "Well I guess we have our present for Cammie on her birthday". I smiled and decided to leave the lovebirds alone.

_**-9:00 am-**_

Cammie pov

I looked at me surroundings; I was in the living room. I sighed so I decided to turn around and look at the time, but strong arms were pinning me down. I sighed and decided to think back to last night…

Nothing came to mind, I must have been really sleepy. I smiled and decided to make sure that I had enough rest so I went back to sleep.

_**-10:00 am-**_

I woke again and this time my head was on a pillow, I decided to move up closer to the pillow, but I noticed it wasn't a pillow it was ZACH! "Get the Goode away from me!" I fell out of the couch and on my ass in the floor. "Hmm can't get enough of me Cammie?" I smirked "whatever floats your boat Zach" I stood up and ran to my room.

I looked for my phone, when I found it I pressed speed dial 3 and left to my bathroom locking the door behind me. "Mace pick up, mace pick up, mace pick up…" I continued this little chant for a while until she picked up FOR REAL! "Hey Cammie" "no time Macey I have to ask you a question that's boy related" I swear I heard her smile "what is it?" I took a deep breath then started, "Okay so me and Zach were watching a movie last night then we fell asleep with each other and when I woke up with my head on Zach's chest!" there was laughter on the other end of the line "ah a code 74 well what you have to do is grow some courage and kiss the damn boy already!" I rolled my eyes "you are no help!" then I hanged up.

i sighed and decided to get ready but first got my Ipod and put on some music from my morning play list.

_**She says she's no good with words**_

_**But I'm worse**_

_**Barely stuttered out**_

_**A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue**_

_**And weighed down with words**_

_**Too overdramatic**_

_**Tonight it can't get much worse**_

_**No one should ever**_

_**Feel like…**_

_**DANCE DANCE!**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance Dance!**_

_**And these are the lives you love to lead**_

_**Dance, this is the way they loved me**_

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

I smiled, misery loved me

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down**_

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**_

_**These are all the words I have so I write them**_

_**I need them just to get by**_

_**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine**_

_**You've been saving for his mattress**_

_**I only want sympathy in the form**_

_**Of you crawling into bed with me**_

_**DANCE DANCE!**_

I smiled this song kind of got me, but not in the negative way, in the leading lives sort of way. I looked at the mirror, I smiled, I looked presentable so I headed down.

"so what's on the agenda today Gallagher girl?" he asked me I smiled and said one simple word "video games Zachary" he smirked "which one?" I smirked "how do you feel about some guitar hero?" he smiled "let's play"

I took the XBOX 360 and set it up while Zach got the guitars.

After we got that done we took the guitars and looked for song, after ten seconds I found the perfect song.

"Okay Zach lets play" I flashed him a smile then played.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

"I won! I won!" I kept jumping while Zach looked at me with a puppy dog face. I smiled and leaned in and right when our lips were centimeters away I pulled back and headed to the kitchen, with a sly smile on my face.

Zach pov

I looked at Gallagher girl, her breath smelled like mints and roses yum…

I shook my head and decided to play again, but this time playing thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy.

I started playing until I realized that the song reminded me of Cammie and how we always had and still have Sexual tension. I smiled and decided to do something I had dreams about. I left to the kitchen, got Cammie and kissed her on the lips, and I didn't let go.

Cammie pov

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!

* * *

_**THANKS! And now for some reviewers to set you straight!**_

_**High Guardian: the fabulas and amazing writer will update tomorrow!**_

_**Catie Carrington: But she has to get at least 5 reviews or nada!**_


	4. Zach gets some!

_**Hey guys! –Gets glares from readers- um well I didn't update because I really didn't know what was going to happen!**_

_**I was just as **_

_**Clueless as you guys!**_

_**But after a long time of thinking I decided**_

_**That there will be a sequel to this so**_

_**Be happy!**_

_**And trust you will be begging for a sequel when I'm done with this story!**_

_**But the story is not over now wait at least**_

_**A month then this story will finish so that I can progress**_

_**To the sequel**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Me: the disclaimer is here!**_

_**Zach+Cammie: -smooch- -smooch-**_

_**Me: they are useless, so I will do the disclaimer again!**_

_**-Audience cheers-**_

_**Me: -coughs throat- I OWN NADA! (Except the plot)**_

_**ENJOY THE STORY! **_

* * *

_**Cammie pov**_

We kept kissing for a very long time until I broke it off.

"Why the hell are you kissing me?" he smirked "I have my reasons" I glared at him. If this was how he was going to play then fine, because I'm joining the game too! I smiled and decided to leave to my room. When I got there I took my laptop and skyped Macey, Liz, and Bex!

_**Skype**_

"Guys Zach kissed me-"I got cut off by their yelling

"No fucking way!" Macey started

"Yeah mace anyway he won't tell me why so I'm going to seduce him" I mumbled the last part.

"Well Cammie going to seduce him" Bex said

"Yeah I am actually so help pick out an outfit!"

"Lets" Macey said while grinning like crazy

"I'm scared Macey, you have an evil smile on your face"

"Really Cammie I didn't notice" Macey whispered

"Let's get this over with" I yelled

"Okay go in to your Abby's room and get all her lingerie" Bex said.

"Okay" I whispered, and then I headed down the corridor and to my aunt's room. I started looking through her drawers until I noticed something lacey showing from a little chest. When I opened the chest I saw the hugest Victoria's secret stash. I smiled "Jackpot" I whispered, and then I headed down to my room.

"Okay guys I got it" I showed them everything.

"Cammie I like the red one" Macey whispered

"Okay" I said more like a question so I headed to the Bathroom to change. When I came back I got a whistle from Bex and two nods.

"well Cammie your ready, so I Just want you to brush your hair and put some water proof mascara and remember the mission!" they yelled

"Don't worry I will" I said then I said my goodbyes and logged out. I brushed my hair, put Mascara on, I put on those stripper stockings (they were surprisingly comfortable), and lastly put on the black robe and headed downstairs.

_**Living room**_

"Hey Zach I hope you thought about telling me?" I asked hopefully, but Goode loves to screw with me. "I did Cammie and my answer is no" he smirked while saying this, I sighed "suit yourself Zach you chose the hard way not me" then I took of the robe. "Um Cammie what are you WEARING?" it was my turn to smirk now "Zach you don't think I look pretty?" I fake pouted, "No Cammie you look…SEXY!" I smiled.

I headed toward Zach and started making out with…Hardcore.

I had him babbling in ten minutes! And my favorite reason was this:

"I love you Cammie"

* * *

_**Good right!**_

_**Anyway my inspiration for this chapter was a song by Britney spears!**_

_**(YEAH YOU READ THAT RIGHT!)**_

_**Anyway the song is circus and well I will update soon.**_


	5. Breaking my heart

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Just want to say this will be a time skip okay**_

_**The Nebraska part was to show how Zach and Cammie get together!**_

_**Now the summer is over and Cammie is in Gallagher**_

_**Now this is when the story actually gets juicy…**_

_**Anyway I like to thank my most continuous reader she was also my first reviewer!**_

_**Messesgoodnewtmen!**_

_**This chapter is for you!**_

_**Me: disclaimer time!**_

_**Me: Yes I will do the disclaimer again! –Crowd cheers-**_

_**Me: -coughs throat dramatically- I own NOTHING!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Cammie POV

I licked my lips thinking about Zach he was yummy…

Omg! Bex is here! "Bex come here now!" Bex rolled her eyes, but ran toward me anyway. "Cammie how have you been? Where are the others? Are and you and Zach together?" she continued asking me ridiculous questions that I couldn't answer so I shook her, when she didn't answer I slapped her. Not the smartest thing I could do to a Baxter. "What. The. Hell?" I looked at her "I was worried about you, your face was turning purple!" she rolled her eyes asking for details, I sighed and decided to answer. "Now Bex I have been doing well, the others are in our room, and yes for the last one" Bex squealed demanding for more details, I told her to wait and that we have to unpack her stuff, she nodded and went to our room.

_**The operatives room**_

When we finished our greetings to each other things got… personal. "Now we are all here, I'm unpacked so now please tell us EVERYTHING!" I rolled my eyes and started "well Bex nice to see you said _please_ and well I and Zach are dating so yeah and the seduction went well… I had him drooling!" the girls screamed and we started talking about boys until the welcome back dinner.

_**Dining room**_

We headed to the dining room and got ready for the Gallagher academy speech.

_**Women of Gallagher academy who comes here? My mom asked.**_

_**We are the sisters of Gillian**_

_**Why do you come?**_

_**To learn her skills. Honor her swords. And keep her secrets. **_

_**To what end do you work?**_

_**To the cause of justice and light**_

_**How long will you strive?**_

_**For all the days of our lives**_

Then we sat down and my mom made the announcements, but only one caught my ears. "… and the Blackthorne boys will be joining us so please welcome Blackthorne!" the doors opened and I saw Zach. He smiled, but not at me… at Tina?

He came walking toward us and sat next to Tina. I got mad, but then I realized that all seats around me were taken. "Hey Zach" he smirked at me "hey Gallagher girl" while he said this Tina blushed, I wonder why… then Tina and Zach said that they had to go to the bathroom.

_**-23 minutes later-**_

I was starting to get worried Zach and Tina didn't return yet. I looked at my friends and told them that I was going to go look for them they nodded at me and went back to our conversation of which James bond movie was better. When I left the dining room I started toward the bathrooms until I heard moans coming from the janitor's closet. I panicked it can't be Zach right? I decided to get check out for myself and went to the janitor's closet.

I opened the door and saw Zach and Tina making out. "Zach?" they stopped kissing and turned to me. "Sorry Cammie, but I'm too Goode for you." I started crying and left.

I felt so insecure so I headed to my room where Liz, Bex, and Macey where expecting some answers. "Cammie why are you crying?" Macey asked me. I took a deep breath and told them what had happened.

…

"Zach is going to die!" Bex exclaimed. I sighed and decided to take a bath and go to sleep.

_**Cammie's dream**_

I looked at the screen not sure why though. I looked around, all I saw were diapers. I looked at the screen again not sure why again. "Honey please pass the bottle" that sounded like Zach… it was Zach! I saw Tina come and give the bottle to Zach, but not before she kissed Zach on the lips. I cried and started begging for death. I couldn't see this, "please let me go!" I yelled and then I fell.

_**Real life**_

I woke up and saw that my pillow was wet. I was crying in my sleep…great .I looked around and saw that my sisters were still sleeping. I smiled, they looked so peaceful. I sighed and decided to go to the theater, there was a piano there and when I played it always helped me chill out. I went to the theater and saw that the piano was cleaned up. I smiled and headed toward it. I sat down on the bench and felt the keys; the keys were smooth under my skin. I sighed and started playing _**out here on my own by Naturi Naughton. **_

_**Sometimes I wonder where I've been**_

_**Who I am**_

_**Do I fit in?**_

_**Make belivin' is hard alone,**_

_**Out here on my own**_

_**We're always provin' **_

_**Who we are**_

_**Always reaching for the**_

_**Risin' star**_

_**To guide me far**_

_**And shine me home**_

_**Out here on my own**_

_**When I'm down and feelin' blue**_

_**I close my eyes so I can **_

_**Be with you**_

_**Oh, baby be strong for me**_

_**Baby, belong to me**_

_**Help me through**_

_**Help me need you**_

_**Until the morning sun appears**_

_**Making light of all my fears**_

_**I dry the tears **_

_**I've never shown**_

_**Out here on my own**_

_**When I'm down and feelin' blue**_

_**I close my eyes so I can**_

_**Be with you**_

_**oh, baby be strong for me**_

_**Baby, belong to me**_

_**Help me through **_

_**Help me need you**_

_**Sometimes I wonder where I've been**_

_**Who I am**_

_**Do I fit in?**_

_**I may not win**_

_**But I can't be thrown**_

_**Out here on my own**_

_**On my own**_

I looked around the theater and decided to do an encore.

Only because I still didn't feel good. I decided to play a song that has been in my head for a long time. I started playing _**a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton.**_

_**Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast**_

_**Faces past and I'm homebound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way through the crowd**_

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall into the sky **_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

'_**Cause you know**_

_**I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**Tonight**_

_**It's always times like these**_

_**When I think of you**_

_**And I wonder if you **_

_**Ever think of me**_

'_**Cause every thing's so wrong**_

_**And I don't belong**_

_**In your precious memory**_

'_**Cause I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by?**_

'_**Cause you know **_

_**I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**Tonight**_

_**And I, I**_

_**Don't want to let you know**_

_**I, I**_

_**Drown in your memory **_

_**I, I**_

_**Don't wanna let this go**_

_**I, I don't**_

_**Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast**_

_**Faces pass and I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way through the crowd**_

_**And I still need you**_

_**And I still want you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass by us?**_

'_**Cause you know**_

_**I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**I could **_

_**Just see you**_

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

_**Cause you know**_

_**I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**If I could just hold you**_

_**Tonight**_

I heard clapping in the distance and saw someone I have not seen since summer… my aunt Abby.

* * *

_**Hah you thought I was really going to make the story all lovey dovey!**_

_**Ha-ha if you want them to get together**_

_**By the end of this story then I suggest you stop reading now because they are going to get together in the next story!**_

_**This comes out on December if I update on schedule**_

_**I have really big plans for this story!**_

_**(also they are in their last year before they go work for the C.I.A)**_

_**And there will be a few Zammie parts**_

_**Because ZAMMIE ROCKS!**_

_**AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF THESE SONGS CHECK THEM OUT!**_

_**THEY ARE SUPER GOOD!**_

_**xJETx OUT**_

_**PEACE!**_


	6. Hell is at the door and it wants you

_**Hey people!**_

_**Just wanted **_

_**To say that**_

_**There will be **_

_**A few Zammie parts in this**_

_**Chapter!**_

_**After this chapter is an author's note**_

_**So don't miss that and here is the disclaimer!**_

_**(Also when you read this chapter please**_

_**Hear 'I don't care by FOB' and 'falling down by SELENA GOMEZ)**_

_**Me: I DON'T CARE!**_

_**Cammie: sorry she's listening to FOB (fall out boy)**_

_**Cammie: so I will do the disclaimer**_

_**Cammie: xJETx DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING (EXCEPT THE JUICY PLOT!)**_

_**Me: I DON'T CARE!**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_**CAMMIE POV**_

I ran toward my aunt, and when I got to her I hugged her like crazy. "Abby" I whispered, she pulled me away from her and asked me what happened. "Abby, Zach cheated on me with Tina" I saw Abby grit her teeth "do you want me to hurt him Cammie? Because I can and will" I looked up and saw my aunt clearly; she looked beautiful. "Abby you can help me" my aunt smiled at this and asked me to go on, "well Zach also said that he was too good for me. _**-Deep breath- I**_ want you to change my appearance, I don't care what you do just make me look better. I don't want to be the chameleon!" my Aunt smiled and said that she will be right back.

_**-2o minutes-**_

Abby came back with a uniform and a make up kit, "now squirt if you want me to change your appearance we better head to my room" I sighed and skipped to my aunt, to help her with the suit case.

_**-Abby's room-**_

"Now squirt take a bath and make sure you're clean" Abby chided, I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom and took an AMAZING bath.

_**-2o minutes-**_

When I finished I took the robe that Abby had laid out for me then headed to the bedroom which now looked more like a spa. "What is this?" She smirked "please sit in the chair" I rolled my eyes that didn't answer my question, but I listened to her order and obeyed it anyway. "Now squirt I'm going to put this cream in your face and you will help me by putting on your legs, back, boobs, butt…EVERYTHING!" I smiled and started to put it on like she said I should. "Done!" I smiled and waited for the next set of instructions "okay now I'm gonna put on some hair dye, and if the cream starts to burn then it's working" I sighed and started thinking about how I would look. In the moment I felt a burning sensation in my body, it was like something I never experienced before.

"Abby it burns" then I realized that this was like Bella when she was turning to a vampire, I giggled and decided that I can wait. Suddenly I felt a slight brush against my toes. "Abby what are you doing?" I felt a subtle movement "oh squirt don't worry I'm just painting your toe nails and nails black" I sighed and decided to take a nap, my internal clock told me it was _**4:00 am **_ so I had a lot of time to get ready.

_**-5:00 am-**_

I woke up from a dreamless sleep to see that my aunt ushering me to go take a shower. When I started bathing I noticed my skin looked like porcelain. And my hair was way shorter. After the shower I brushed my teeth and I washed my face. I didn't even dare to see how I looked. "Okay squirt put on your uniform and then sit in the chair." I rolled my eyes; she was enjoying me being her life size Barbie doll.

I sighed and took the uniform and put it on. It was a white blouse and a checkered dark blue and green skirt with a green tie. After that I headed to the 'chair of doom' and let my aunt play dolly with me.

After the torturing minutes of getting me 'ready' I finally looked in the mirror, I gasped I looked better wait no perfect. I didn't look like a chameleon anymore yet I had that tough look around me I felt like an assassin.

"Well looks I can't call you squirt anymore maybe I'll think about calling you kiddo" my aunt mused. I rolled my eyes and took my book bag and headed to the dining room to eat breakfast knowing that I was late.

_**Dining room**_

I headed to the dining room knowing that hell is on its way and it's headed for my ex. I smirked and opened the doors that led to my peers. Everyone stared at me so I did a peace sign, smirked, and yelled "sorry I'm late, but I had some business to take care of" and with that I headed to my Bex, Liz, and Macey who had a look of shock on their faces and they didn't bother to hide it.

* * *

_**Well I think **_

_**That this chapter was okay**_

_**But it was a filler chapter**_

_**So it holds no importance**_

_**To the story**_

…

_**Okay it holds a lot!**_

_**Now review and I'm not updating until tomorrow but if I get 5 reviews I think I can update **_

_**Tonight…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people!

A lot of you asked for

Zammie!

And me being the nice, caring, amazing writer

Has decided to put Zammie!

Yay!

Me: Imma be saying the disclaimer!

Cammie: well xJETx does NOT own! Get it through your minds!

Me: someone is pmsing…

Cammie: who? –Gives glare-

Me: you! Anyway I can make you hook up with Zach again…

Cammie: No!

_To be continued…_

* * *

Cammie pov

I walked over to Mace, Liz, and Bex, "Cammie?" Liz asked, I smirked and nodded my head, Liz smiled. "You look like Macey!" Macey frowned and asked her if that was a bad thing I giggled and told her it was a good thing. We talked for three minutes before someone came back to haunt me. I sighed and decided I needed to confront someone…Zach. I put on my poker face and turned around. I already saw guys checking me out, I winked at them and headed toward Zach who was talking to this cute guy. I smiled '_well this is going to be fun' _i thought to myself cheerfully. I walked to them with my head held high. When I reach them I smirked and greeted them "hey Zach it's so nice to see you with clothes on"

Zach smirked. "Cammie get out of he-"he turned around fully to see me… the improved version. I smiled "aw you don't want to see me? You know plain old Jane" he blinked while the guy on his side bumped him and asked him if this was the girl he cheated on. I rolled my eyes "yeah I'm the girl he cheated on" the guy scoffed "dude you made the biggest mistake…ever". I winked at him "by the way who are you?" the guy smirked "I'm Jared Goode" I grinned "ah another Goode just what I need". Zach grinned "aw Gallagher girl you had enough of goode?" I smirked "no I didn't get enough goode" and with that I turned around to head to Cove ops.

* * *

Cove ops

I entered class to have everyone's eyes on me. I rolled my eyes and took my seat in front of the class with Bex. "How was your talk with Zach and his brother?" I gasped in shock "how did you know?" she rolled her eyes "unlike you I came to breakfast on time to meet Zach's yummy brother". I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Joe.

"Today we are going to have a little competition between the girls and boys. Now for team captains we will have Zachary Goode for the boys' team. For the girls team will be Cameron Morgan. Please pack all your clothes then meet up outside of the gates in thirty minutes.

I looked at Bex and grinned, "Want to be my co-captain?" Bex smiled "of course! Let's go pack!" I rolled my eyes and let myself get dragged upstairs.

* * *

Dorm

I started throwing all my things inside when Bex came and threw all my clothes away and came back with 5 bags filled with clothes, and they are designer if I must say. "Where did you get this Bex?" she smiled at me "tick a-lock" I sighed and packed the clothes that were to girly for my choice. In the end we finished packing with 5 minutes to spare. "Come on Bex! We are going to get late!" just then Bex came out looking gorgeous. "Well what are you waiting for let's go!" I smiled and opened the door which held us from the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

Jet

I looked out the window; we had been in air for ten minutes and Bex was already asleep. Everybody got their own jet. The jets were based on personality; so this jet had a huge T.V., a lot of game stations, and a piano. I didn't know how they knew I loved to play the piano, but they are spies…

Anyway a lot of things have been in my head. The biggest one is if I'll ever get over Zach. To say the honest truth, I really don't see that day coming.

* * *

_**You got your Zammie **_

_**happy?**_

_**Anyway this week has been hard on me**_

_**My dad has been gone for over 5 years**_

_**And this is my mom and dad's anniversary week.**_

_**They got a divorce.**_

_**-sigh-**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my newest friend**_

_**Carah!**_

_**And today is also my friendaversery**_

_**With my best friend Hope!**_


	8. unfaithful

_**HEY!**_

_**(LOL)**_

_**I ALWAYS START LIKE THAT!**_

_**Anyways this chapter will**_

_**Have a lot of **_

'_**Confessing'**_

_**So beware**_

_**Me: One order of disclaimer please**_

_**Waiter: Of course MS. X **_

_**ME+WAITER: I OWN NADA!**_

_**Me: Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Cammie pov**_

I looked at the night sky; it was so beautiful, it made me think of those cheesy movies where the girl realizes that she loves this guy that doesn't love her. I closed my eyes for a second before I realized that I had been waiting for Zach to put his arm around me, like he used to. I felt tears run through my face. I sighed and decided to see where we are; we were in Spain, I gasped we got there quite fast. I smiled and decided to play a little on the piano to celebrate. I thought about what song I should sing. I smiled _**Take a bow by RIHANNA.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ohhhh **_

_**How about a round of applause**_

_**A standing ovation**_

_**OHHH**_

_**WOOW**_

_**YEAHH**_

_**You look so dumb right now**_

_**Standing outside**_

_**My house**_

_**Trying to apologize**_

_**You're so ugly when you cry**_

_**Please just cut it out**_

_**Don't tell me you're sorry**_

_**When you're not**_

_**Baby when I know you're only**_

_**Sorry you got caught**_

_**But you put on quite a show**_

_**You really had me going**_

_**But now it's time to go**_

_**Curtains finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show**_

_**Very entertaining**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**Go on take a bow**_

_**Grab your clothes**_

_**And get gone**_

_**You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on **_

_**Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one **_

_**This just looks like the re-run **_

_**Please, what else is on **_

_**And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not**_

_**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

_**But you put on quite a show**_

_**You really had me going**_

_**But now it's time to go**_

_**Curtain's finally closing**_

_**That was quite a show**_

_**Very entertaining**_

_**But it's over now**_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

_**And the award for the best liar goes to you**_

_**For making me believe that you could be**_

_**Faithful to me**_

_**Lets hear your speech oh **_

_**How bout a round of applause [hmm]**_

_**A standing ovation **_

_**But you put on quite a show **_

_**You really had me going **_

_**But now it's time to go **_

_**Curtain's finally closing **_

_**That was quite a show **_

_**Very entertaining **_

_**But it's over now **_

_**Go on and take a bow**_

* * *

I smiled; it felt so good to let that out. Just then I noticed a bug on the piano, made by Zach. I grinned if he did hear this then he knew how I felt.

Zach pov

I looked through the tape again for any hint that she was lying, there was none. I groaned "why did I cheat on her, why did I lose her?" Why I did cheat on her; her love didn't fill me up, so I went to Tina for 'LOVE'. I groaned again and looked at the tape again thinking if she really did love me like this. The look on her face was answer enough.

* * *

_**Hope you like the chapter!**_

_**I know I did…**_


	9. AN

Hey!

This is a small A/N

a few things i have to clear out

First don't ever tell me to stop cursing!

I admit it I'm a potty mouth

And also why did I rate this T?

Let's think for a while kids!

…

Yeah! That's right use of explicit words!

Now with spelling I admit I'm not perfect; no one is.

Maybe it's because I'm not as old as you or anything

But I make typos…everyone does

Anonymus1234

So you can stop hating!

Now let's talk about grammar!

I will admit it!

I SUCK AT GRAMMAR!

So I don't need someone pointing out the obvious to me!

GOSH…

Anyway my mom bought me this book about grammar

That's supposed to help me!

But it didn't

Now with paragraphs and punctuation I only have 2 words to say…

SCREW IT!

I really don't care

I only put paragraphs when I feel like it okay!

Punctuation

Can go dig itself a HOLE and stay there!

Capitalization is also something I suck at guys!

I try to make things perfect because

I know how uncomfortable it is

To read something that sucks okay!

Now another thing is because of this REVIEW I got my mom

Has decided that Fanfiction is not for me

So I'm banned from it until I improve my skills

In writing!

…

Thanks again

Anonymous 1234

I will be trying to sneak in chapters, but who knows?

Anyway I want to say thanks to all my reviewers

Who didn't get me in this mess!

YOU ROCK!

THE SEQUEL WILL ALSO BE PUT OFF

BECAUSE OF THIS!

BYE!

;)


	10. BECAUSE

_**Hey guys!**_

_**The only reason I'm updating **_

_**Is because my mom**_

_**Is at work**_

_**And she also thinks**_

_**That I deserve to update because**_

_**She read the reviews that came for the**_

_**A/N!**_

_**Me: I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer so Jared will do the disclaimer!**_

_**Jared: why should i?**_

_**Me: because I'll tell everyone your dirty secret!**_

_**Jared: -grumble- check to previous chapters for what xJETx does NOT own!**_

_**ME: thanks!**_

* * *

_**Cammie pov**_

_ I felt someone shaking my shoulder gently, as if they were afraid that I might break. "Hey cams wake up!" Bex whispered to me. "Thanks Bex" I smiled and got off the bed. I looked at the window to see that we were still in the air. "Bex why are we still in air?" I saw Bex come out with clothes that I would never wear. "Oh Cammie I have to get you ready! Though if you look in the mirror for once you can see you don't need me to make you look beautiful!" I rolled my eyes and headed to the shower when I heard Bex yell "Now to crank up some tunes!" then put on our mixed Cd which had all of our favorite songs. __**Nothing on you BY B.O.B FEAT BRUNO MARS**_

_ I smiled and went inside the shower to get cleaned. While I was scrubbing myself I paid more attention to the song. I started crying, I was never beautiful enough for Zach. I sniffled and finished cleaning myself. When I got out of the shower I brushed my teeth and washed my face, not looking into the mirror once. _

_ I walked out of the bathroom when __**I LIKE IT by ENRIQUE IGLESIAS FEAT. PITBULL **__came on. I started to growl, when Bex saw me and heard the song she rushed and got me in the chair. I didn't even put on my clothes! "Um Bex I didn't put on my clothes" Bex grinned sheepishly and led me into the bathroom to change._

_ I came out the bathroom, but this time with clothes on. The song that was playing was __**Till I FORGET ABOUT YOU! By BIG TIME RUSH! **__ I actually started dancing! While I was getting ready to do a flip Bex dragged me to the chair and yelled at me, telling me that she needs to get herself ready! "Bex! Don't you want to get yourself ready?" Bex stopped and started doing my hair and makeup. I grinned and closed my eyes to dream a little more…about Zach._

_**-20 minutes later-**_

_ I woke up with Bex yelling at me to wake up. "I'm awake! Gosh…" I never got to finish because I was too busy staring at the mansion. "This is ours?" Bex turned and grinned at me "well if you were awake you would know that we have to share this place with the girls "I glared at her and opened the door. "OH. MY. GOD" Me and Bex grinned and ran to get the biggest rooms. I ran into the black and purple room and unpacked my stuff. When I finished I looked at the room more carefully._

_ There was a huge grand piano in one corner of the room, there was a flat screen and a bunch of movies in the center, there was a big bookcase in the side, and a luxury bathroom. I smiled and decided to check out Bex's room. I walked in to see Bex crying. "Bex what happened?" Bex sniffled "What if grant cheated on me?" I rolled my eyes "any guy would be an idiot to cheat on you BRITISH BOMBSHELL." I giggled and saw Bex cracking up "thanks cam I needed that!" I smiled "what are sisters for" she smiled went back to unpacking. I sighed and decided to help her. _

_**-5 minutes later-**_

_Me and Bex finished and decided to have some quiet time. "Cammie can I ask you something?" I sat up straighter "what?" Bex looked outside then back at me, "do you play piano and sing?" I sighed and whispered yes. "Can you play something for me?" I smiled "I will, if you tell me how you figured out!" Bex grinned "let's just say I wasn't asleep."_

_I rolled my eyes and led her into my room. "I'll play a song i think get s my feelings toward Zach perfectly" I stated, __**Because of you by Kelly Clarkson.**_

* * *

_**I will not make **_

_**The same mistakes**_

_**That you did**_

_**I will not let myself**_

'_**Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break**_

_**The way you did**_

_**You fell so hard**_

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I won't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me**_

_**But everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long**_

_**Before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because**_

_**I know that's weakness**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake a**_

_**A smile, a laugh every day of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start**_

_**With**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me**_

_**But everyone around me**_

_**Because of you **_

_**I am afraid**_

_**I watched you die**_

_**I heard you cry**_

_**Every night in your **_

_**Sleep**_

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known**_

_**Better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I tried my hardest just to forget**_

_**Everything**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know**_

_**How to let anyone**_

_**Else in**_

_**Because of you **_

_**I'm ashamed of my life**_

_**Because it's empty**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm afraid**_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

* * *

_**Bex pov**_

_ Did Cammie hurt this much? I looked to see Cammie looking at the window. She turned around "well looks like the girls are here"._

* * *

_okay guys please _

_check out this story by one of my buddies_

_LOST BUT NOT FOUND_

_SHE NEEDS AT LEAST 80 REVIEWS SO_

_LETS HELP HER!_


	11. ConfessionsSuck

_**Hey!**_

_**Sorry I couldn't update soon**_

_**I had a lot of things on my plate…**_

_**Let's not focus on that**_

_**Though!**_

_**This chapter**_

_**Have some GG4 spoilers**_

_**So**_

_**BEWARE!**_

_**Cammie: xJETx owns CRAP…**_

_**Zach: When is **__**Fan Fiction**__** going to get the clue?**_

_**Me: You guys finished a sentence together! I'm so happy…**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Zach pov**_

I looked at window and started to think about Cammie; her face when she saw me with Tina…I shuddered at the thought. My eyes when back to the window when I saw a group of girls at the front door of a mini castle, my eyes widen when I saw who opened the door.

_**Cammie pov**_

I opened the door and let the girls in. there were a bunch of heys and how are you, and I answered a few of them. When everyone was sitting me and Bex started with the intro.

"Hey guys! Now I know you want to get up and go to your rooms, but me and Bex have a few ground rules…Don't worry they're minor. So Bex want to say them?" Bex nodded and started. "First when you get up don't try to steal rooms that's just rude! Second don't be a bitch! Come on guys we are all sisters. Third we are going to be training a lot so don't think this is summer! Fourth try to keep up in school. Me and Cammie already handed our reports in, what about you? And fourth of all Hang lose sista. "

I smiled and waved at them to go. Bex decided to go and help them, but I decided to go outside; in the pouring rain. When I went outside I started to sing _**A year without rain by Selena Gomez. **_

(put the song on)

I started to sing the song to myself, but soon I saw my sisters come out and start to watch. Bex was watching with a worried look on her face. I wandered through the yard then stopped. I caught the eye of a certain boy staring at me. I continued singing through the whole thing. Zach! It was Zach! I felt tears come down my cheeks. I started yelling the song, I was in so much pain; it was unbearable. I'm sure I looked like a mess, but I didn't care. My face was unreadable. When I finished I called out to him _"Why Zach! You heart me so much! Because of you my hearts in pieces and I haven't been able to pick up the pieces!" _I saw Zach running out of his mansion with his fellow classmates while I ran to my room to have a good bath and cry.

_**(put the song 'jar of hearts' on)**_

I started to play on the piano. All my thoughts, feelings, and so much more went out toward the song. When I finished I went back outside; my internal clock told me it was one in the morning. Who does he think he is? I asked myself, but I got no answer. I sat on the ground and looked at the starry night sky. I felt hands cover my eyes "_Who is it?" _My eyes widen, what was Zach doing here? I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He rolled his eyes "Nice song! Never knew you could sing, what else you keeping from me?" I glared at him. "Well what are you keeping from me you dirty little bastard!" I shrieked at him, he winced but shook it off "Look Cammie I'm sorry…" I never heard the rest because I went inside to sleep.

_**(2 weeks later)**_

I looked in the mirror and grinned, Zach is going to regret… everything.

_**Zach pov**_

I heard music come on…Rihanna? I saw the girls flipping and dancing. They looked like a cheerleading squad. Then I caught the song '_Only girl in the world' then_ the girls stopped which got some groans, I smirked. Then I saw Cammie…DAMN!

* * *

_**Sorry the chapters so short**_

_**But I will update tomorrow!**_

_**Bye!**_


	12. music to my ears

_**Hey!**_

_**Sorry I didn't update!**_

…

_**I have no excuse!**_

_**Anyway here is the next chapter!**_

_**Oh and open up another window to YouTube!**_

_**There will be a lot of songs here because this will be my longest chapter!**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Me: I own nothing so please get off my back!**_

_**FanFiction: you need to say the disclaimer anyway!**_

_**Me: Oh I know…I know!**_

_**Everybody: WTF?**_

_**Me: you will know…You all shall know!**_

_**Everybody: WTF?**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Cammie POV**_

I looked at the beach in total happiness; it was nice that we were going to have a private beach to train! It sucked though that a bunch of guys were staring at us! The guys weren't even spies! They were just local people. I looked at the girls who were also sensing my fear "We need to train! So anyone have any ideas?" Anna smiled and said the most obvious answer "We…Dance!"

I grinned "I approve…does anyone disapprove?" no one spoke so I took it as a sign to continue "Well thank god I brought my radio!" the girls smiled and Bex came back with the radio and yelled "Now to crank up the tunes!"

_**(Kiss N Tell BY KESHA!)**_

_**(Listen to it now!)**_

_**Zach POV**_

I looked at the guys and told them were the beach was, after ten minutes we saw Cammie and her group…dancing? It didn't look like it though because they were also practicing their moves…This is how they train? I looked at the civilians who were drooling over them, especially Cammie and Bex. I turned around to see Grant glaring at them. I smirked and headed up to Cammie. When I heard the song my jaw literally fell to the ground. I shook my head and started toward the girls who still didn't notice me. I smirked and headed to Cammie who was 'Shaking it up'.

When I finally got there no one stopped dancing, it looked like they still didn't notice me so I waved my hand signaling the guys to come over. When all of us were assembled we headed to the girls who finally realized we were here. "I'm not going to bother so let's share the beach okay?" I rolled my eyes at Cammie's poor excuse to 'keep the peace' and decided to push her buttons a little bit. "Okay Gallagher girl! And my guys are first going to run some laps, if your girls want to come they can" Cammie was glaring at me "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. THAT!" she started to say words that I rather not repeat to me, and then stomped off. Bex slapped me and headed off to jog with Grant. I sighed and decided to watch Cammie. I Saw Cammie pull up a guitar and started to play "_**forever and always by Taylor swift"**_

* * *

_**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday**__**  
**__**When I caught your eye**__**  
**__**We caught onto something, I hold on to the night**__**  
**__**You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**__**  
**__**Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me**___

_**This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak**__**  
**__**I don't feel welcome anymore**__**  
**__**Baby, what happened? Please tell me**__**  
**__**'Cause one second it was perfect**__**  
**__**Now you're halfway out the door**___

_**And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called**__**  
**__**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all**__**  
**__**And you flashback to when he said, forever and always**__**  
**__**Oh, oh**___

_**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**__**  
**__**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**__**  
**__**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**___

_**Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest**__**  
**__**Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?**__**  
**__**I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute**__**  
**__**Now I'm not so sure**___

_**So here's to everything, coming down to nothing**__**  
**__**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core**__**  
**__**Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute**__**  
**__**But I don't anymore**___

_**And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called**__**  
**__**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all**__**  
**__**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**__**  
**__**Oh, oh**___

_**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**__**  
**__**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**__**  
**__**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**__**  
**__**You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so**__**  
**__**Oh, oh**___

_**Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?**__**  
**__**Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?**___

_**'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**__**  
**__**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**__**  
**__**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**___

_**And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called**__**  
**__**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all**__**  
**__**And you flashback to when we said forever and always!**___

_**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**__**  
**__**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**__**  
**__**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**__**  
**__**You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,**__**  
**__**Yeah**_

* * *

I saw Cammie silently cry, I swear I thought I might've cried until I heard Cammie say these five words "I still love you Zach".

_**Cammie POV**_

I sniffled and started to play a song I was hearing a lot. It's like Taylor swift stole my diary and is now making hits because of it, _**White Horse by Taylor swift.**_

* * *

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**_

_**Comes out just when you need it to**_

_**As I paced back and forth all this time**_

_**Cause I honestly believed in you**_

_**Holding on, the days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl, I should have known**_

_**I should have known**_

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

_**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes**_

_**And never really had a chance**_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me**_

_**Happy endings, now I know**_

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

_**And there you are on your knees**_

_**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**_

_**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**_

_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**_

_**This is a big world, that was a small town**_

_**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**_

_**And its too late for you and your white horse**_

_**Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**_

_**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**_

_**Try and catch me now**_

_**Oh, it's too late to catch me now**_

* * *

I locked eyes with Zach and decided to go talk to him.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I hope you review!**_

_**Remember this**_

_**Reviews + good reviews=Update!**_


	13. revenge is a bitch best served cold

_** Hey!**_

_**-Backs away slowly-**_

_**Sorry I couldn't update!**_

_**I had major writers block!**_

_**Anyway here is the chapter!**_

_**Me: But, first the disclaimer!**_

_**Cammie: xJETx owns shit!**_

_**Zach: Cammie I'm sorry!**_

_**Cammie: For what? **_

_**Me: read and you'll find out!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Cammie**_

I walked to Zach as if time didn't exist, but it did…sadly. Tina ran past me and jumped into Zach's arms; which were open for her. They started making out on the spot, rage washed over me so I did something totally unexpected! I walked to Jared and pecked him on the lips which turned to a full make out session. When we went up for air Jared ddec8ided to ask what was going on, me being me whispered in his ear "Making your brother jealous" I also added if he was going to play along which he answered with a tighter grip on me. I smirked and kissed him…no sparks. I CONSTANTLY had sparks with Zach.

Just then I felt a sharp and I mean sharp tap on my shoulder. I turned around faking to be annoyed when I was really actually relived. "What are you doing Gallagher girl?" I rolled my eyes at his 'protectiveness' "I don't have to answer…especially to you!" then i turned and left to go and talk a little with Joe!

I took my phone out of my bag and called Joe.

_**Cammie: hey can we have a beach party?**_

_**Joe: Nice to see you are doing well! And yes you may, but why?**_

_**Cammie: Spy!**_

_**(JOE HANGS UP)**_

"GUYS BEACH PARTY!" everyone started to cheer until Bex (god bless her) threatened to find them in their sleep and kill them unless they helped get the party ready. Let's just say everyone worked REALLY hard!

_**-Party time-**_

Everyone sat around the campfire until Bex announced that she wanted two people to sing for her. "Zach get your ass up and sing!" of course he didn't listen so Bex…taught him a lesson, yeah let's put it at that. Zach sighed and started to sing _**Just a dream by NELLY!**_

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_

_**will she come back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement.**_

_**Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.**_

_**I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**_

_**And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**_

_**Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.**_

_**Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**_

_**See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.**_

_**My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.**_

_**She left me, I'm tied.**_

_**Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.**_

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_

_**will she come back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.**_

_**Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.**_

_**And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.**_

_**Oh I miss her when will I learn?**_

_**Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.**_

_**Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.**_

_**Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.**_

_**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**_

_**And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.**_

_**But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.**_

_**Cuz I was wrong.**_

_**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_

_**Will she come back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

_**I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**_

_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_

_**Will she come back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

_**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down that road.**_

_**Will she come back? No one knows.**_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

Everyone clapped or cheered for him while I just sat there, shock probably written over my face. I stopped daydreaming when I heard Bex call my name out "okay you highness". I looked around and smiled this song is called _**Fuck You by Cee-lo Green.**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I see you driving 'round town**_

_**With the guy I love and I'm like**_

"_**Fuck you!"**_

_**Ooo ooo oooo**_

_**I guess the change in my pocket**_

_**Wasn't enough I'm like**_

"_**Fuck you!**_

_**and fuck her too."**_

_**I said**_

"_**if I was richer I'd still be with ya"**_

_**Ha now ain't that some shit?**_

_**(ain't that some shit?)**_

_**And although there's pain in my chest**_

_**I still wish you the best with a…**_

"_**Fuck you!"**_

_**Ooo ooo oooo**_

_**Yeah I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari**_

_**But that don't mean I can't get you there.**_

_**I guess she's an X-box and I'm more Atari**_

_**But the way you play your game ain't fair.**_

_**I pity the fool**_

_**that falls in love with you**_

_**(oh shit she's a gold digger)**_

_**Well**_

_**(just thought you should know nigga)**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooh**_

_**I've got some news for you.**_

_**Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend.**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Now I know that I had to borrow**_

_**Beg and steal and lie and cheat.**_

_**Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.**_

'_**Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap.**_

_**I pity the fool**_

_**that falls in love with you**_

_**(oh shit she's a gold digger)**_

_**Well**_

_**(just thought you should know nigga)**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh**_

_**I've got some news for you**_

_**Ha!*Ha!**_

_**Ooh! I really hate your ass right now.**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Now baby baby baby**_

_**why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?**_

_**(so bad so bad so bad)**_

_**I tried to tell my mama but she told me**_

"_**this is one for your dad"**_

_**(your dad your dad your dad)**_

_**Uh! Why? Uh! Why? Uh!**_

_**Why mister?**_

_**Oh!**_

_**I love you oh!**_

_**I still love you.**_

_**Oooh!**_

_**I see you driving 'round town**_

_**With the guy I love and I'm like**_

"_**Fuck you!"**_

_**Ooo ooo oooo**_

_**I guess the change in my pocket**_

_**Wasn't enough I'm like**_

"_**Fuck you!**_

_**and fuck her too."**_

_**I said**_

"_**if I was richer I'd still be with ya"**_

_**Ha now ain't that some shit?**_

_**(ain't that some shit?)**_

_**And although there's pain in my chest**_

_**I still wish you the best with a…**_

"_**Fuck you!"**_

_**Ooo ooo oooo**_

Everyone cheered and Zach was the one who sat down with a shocked face. I smiled thinking 'revenge truly is a bitch best served cold'.

* * *

**_thanks for staying with me!_**


	14. every time he lies

_**Yeah I'm updating but some of you might not like this chapter**_

_**Because it has too much zina! I HATE zina and I think that it**_

_**Needs to dig itself a hole and STAY THERE!**_

_**But to make the story interesting…**_

_**Me: I own nothing so PLEASE get off my back!**_

_**Fan Fiction: Never!**_

_**Me: Grrrr**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cammie**

After that everybody decided it was time to chill out so the guys took out the airbeds and blankets and got out the marshmallows so that it could be a REAL camp fire. I went on a walk instead, thinking about how much my life sucks until I broke down. Yeah I, Cameron Ann Morgan broke down because of a boy. "What the hell am I doing? Crying over Zach! HE should be crying over me!" I screeched until a song popped in my head. Now I know I've been singing a whole bunch of songs which must've been annoying, but this one was different. It showed what I SHOULD'VE done when I caught Zach and Tina, but didn't…sadly. The lyrics popped in my head as soon as I stopped crying. The moon shined especially bright; like if it was a spot light made just for me. I took a big breath then started…

_**You told me on a Sunday**_

_**That it wasn't gonna work**_

_**I tried to cry myself to sleep**_

_**'Cause it was supposed to hurt**_

_**We sat next to the fire**_

_**As the flame was burning out**_

_**I knew what you were thinking**_

_**Before you'd say it aloud**_

_**Don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking**_

_**You're not worth the time that this is taking**_

_**I knew better then to let you break my heart**_

_**This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars**_

_**You still love her I can see it in your eyes**_

_**The truth is all that I can hear**_

_**Every time you lie**_

_**I woke up the next morning**_

_**With a smile on my face**_

_**And a long list of gentlemen**_

_**Happy to take your place**_

_**Less trashier, much classier**_

_**Then who you prove to be**_

_**How long's it gonna take before**_

_**You see that she's no me**_

_**I knew better then to let you break my heart**_

_**This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars**_

_**You still love her I can see it in your eyes**_

_**The truth is all that I can hear**_

_**Every time you lie**_

_**At night, awake**_

_**I will be sleeping till morning breaks**_

_**That's the price you pay, for your mistakes**_

_**Goodbye to dreaming**_

_**So don't say you're sorry, because I'm not gonna listen**_

_**I knew better then to let you break my heart**_

_**This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars**_

_**You still love her I can see it in your eyes**_

_**The truth is all that I can hear**_

_**Every time you lie**_

I smiled until I heard a soft voice from behind me, "Hey Gallagher girl…"

* * *

_**Sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything! Anyway this song is called Every Time You Lie by Demi Lovato. Originally I was going to put a song that I wrote, but I didn't finish it in time so it will appear in the next chapter. If you want me to update tomorrow then I need at least 120 reviews or I will update on Friday! So spread the story around! Also Flames will be used to make cyber cookies for those who wrote nice reviews!**_


	15. holy shit!

_**Huh I should pressure you guys more often!**_

_**Anyway this story is almost to an end and when I reach the second to last chapter (3 or 4 away…)**_

_**I'm going to ask you to read the story again or else you WON'T understand!**_

_**Now that song I've been working on is done, but it did not turn **_

_**Out like I expected it to.**_

_**It had more to do with the sequel if you ask me! **_

_**Anywayz here is the next chapter!**_

_**Me: I hope you like cliffs because this is how this story ends!**_

_**Joe: hey that one up there (points to the super cool, amazing, writer!) owns crap except the plot and Jared!**_

_**Jared: Hey…**_

_**Me: Enjoy!**_

_**Recap**_

"_Hey Gallagher girl…"_

* * *

_**Cammie**_

_I was about to give a piece of my mind to Zach when I realized it wasn't him…it was Grant? "Grant?" I asked in a small voice hoping it was him and not a loony goon from the . I heard a huge, booming laugh followed by a yes. Now my relationship with Grant is sister-brother thing. Basically if someone hurts me he beats the living shit out of them, and I in return help him with girls and all that stuff. "Why are you here Grant? Don't you have to make out with Bex?" I giggled at the last comment I made while Grant on the other hand, rolled his eyes "hardy-har-har cam! And no, actually Bex sent me here to get you" my eyes widen, how did Bex know? I made sure that no one caught me!_

_ "Actually Bex knew __**beforehand **__that you were going to leave so she told me to keep an eye on you." I sighed pretending to be mad when I was really grateful to have such a good sister. "I thought I left you enough time to think so now it's time to go!" then I was on Grant's back, who was running to the campfire._

* * *

_-Camp-_

* * *

_When we got there we saw everyone asleep except for Bex who was talking to Zach about something. I tried to read their lips, but I couldn't we were still too far away. I sighed and decided to fall asleep and let Grant do the yelling and screaming._

_ When I woke up I saw a big plastic box surrounding the camp. "What the Hell happened?" I asked trying to keep a poker face on, but probably failing majorly. Then I saw Joe come out the shadows with an amused expression on his face "let's see which sex will get out first; girls or boys?" then he left us to our thoughts and possibly our doom._

* * *

_**So how was it? I will possibly update later today if I get up to 135 reviews or I make you wait forever! (until Friday!)**_

_**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH AND HERE THE COOKIES! –PASSES COOKIES AROUND- **_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW MY PRETTIES!**_


	16. I'M A WINNER BITCH!

_**Hey guys! I'm updating! **_

_**And that's really it! Oh and if you want me to update tomorrow I want at least 140 review!**_

_**Anywayz I hope you like the chapter! Oh and I'm writing the sequel right now!**_

_**And my inspiration is heartbreak songs, mostly by Taylor swift!**_

_**DON'T HATE!**_

_**Me: I own crap!**_

_**FF: you own Jared!**_

_**Me: do I care?**_

_**Jared: That hurts! –Points to heart- right there.**_

_**Me: ignore this and read!**_

* * *

_**Cammie**_

I've been in this hell hole for hours and I'm already going mad! I looked everywhere for possible clues and guess what… there are none! Seriously I LOOKED everywhere…even in the guy's side. That earned me a lot of stares and it wasn't fun, at all. I looked for chips, soft sand, everything. Everyone thinks that we're never going to get out…LMAO! We are spies! We can do this…hopefully. Just then I noticed a loose bolt, but it was in the guy's side. I looked at my sisters and Tina as if they were going to come out and help me with this…yeah right! They were talking to their guys and the rest were TRYING to get guys.

I looked around and sighed, if I was going to make it to that side of the hell hole I had to back to being Cammie…the real one; the funny, smart, nice, and okay-ish looking one, not the cocky, hot, smart, funny, sometimes nice, bitchy one. I ran to my side of this damn place and got a sweater; an old one.

When I got to the guys side I took the emergency wrench that Bex managed to convince me to put in my bra. Once I took out the bolt I took a mini gun (I kept hidden in my bra) and shot the wall, which fell down almost immediately…to my satisfactory.

I looked at everyone and smirked just for the heck of it, until uncle Joe came with a mad face on.

* * *

_**Hope you like the chapter!**_

_**I fell asleep I was done with this at six, but I was REALLY!**_

_**Tired. **_

_**so now here I am!**_

_**Review!**_


	17. plane

_**Hello, Amelia here!**_

_**My cousin Emmi (her nickname)**_

_**Is gone for the holiday's and asked me to update for her. She said to say 'Happy Holiday's! Sorry didn't update, but I was busy and I had a whole bunch of projects due on the end of the semester-" **_

_**That's all you really need to know so enjoy the chapter and xJETx doesn't own crap! (Except the plot and Jared).**_

* * *

Cammie pov

"Cammie can you tell me why the cube is broken?" I looked around hoping for back up when all I saw where my sisters and brothers boarding a plane. "You said to get out and I did" Joe sighed "once we get back home I'll think of some punishment for you" I smiled and jumped to the plane to be greeted with applause from my team. "Thank you, thank you! But I couldn't have done it without you". I started walking down the aisle only to be pulled down by Bex "Bitch, we need to talk."

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short, but this is all she told me to write. She is coming back on Friday, but she MIGHT call me to tell me what to do and stuff, but I don't know. Anyway I hope you have a merry Christmas!**_

_**-Amelia**_


	18. civilians

_**Hello, Amelia here!**_

_**Emmi called and told me to update AGAIN! Here I am, typing this on my Laptop. Now someone reviewed that they didn't know why everyone is mad at Cammie well you are going to know now!**_

_**Disclaimer: xJETx owns nothing, but the plot and Jared.**_

* * *

Cammie

"What?" I yelled at Bex who was looked like she was trying to not pulverize me. "Why did the cube fall?" I sighed through my nose trying to not get mad. "Bex that was the mission" Bex sighed "the mission was to escape not to make the damn cube FALL!" Bex widened her eyes "do you realize how much civilians could've seen? No I don't think you did." I looked at Bex, and smiled "I'm sorry Bex" Bex smiled and hugged me. "You're my sister from another mister! I could never not forgive you" I giggled and lay down on the chair thinking about how life is going to be since graduation is 2 months away.

* * *

_**Okay you guys got the chapter! Now R&R!**_


	19. A new beginning

_SO HERE WE ARE…_

_The last ever chapter in this story of mine!_

_-Applause- _

_Oh you're happy to get rid of me?_

_I'm kidding I know you love me!_

_so at the end of this chapter is a very important AN._

_Don't miss it!_

_And this is the last day ever at Gallagher academy! _

_The 2 months have passed._

_Disclaimer: if you though I was Ally carter then you are obviously blind._

* * *

Cammie

So it's the last day ever at my dear old Gallagher Academy. These last 2 months were crazy as hell. The number one reason is that Macey has a boyfriend; Nick Ventes. They have been together for one month and now she stopped making me put on slutty stuff! YAY! Thanks again Nick. Bex and Grant have been taking things slow, but they end up having 'fun' once in a while if you know what I mean. I did end up getting in trouble with my mom, but it was a little punishment. I only had to be a testing dummy for the R&D track. Now that I think about it I did end up almost dying…

Zach became known as a player. Once we landed at Gallagher after the trip he dumped Tina for Anna, then two weeks later he dumped her for Mick.

* * *

List of All of Zach's girlfriends

By operatives Morgan, Sutton, Baxter, and Mchenry

Cameron Ann Morgan

Tina

Anna

Mick

Mack

Kim Lee

Sasha

Nicole

Leroy

Mitchie

Sonny

Miley

Lilly

Miranda

Sam

Carly

Vivi

Minnie

Suzy

Sophie

Emmie

Britney

Lyndsy

Michelle

Max

Basically every girl in the senior class except the operatives and even some juniors…

* * *

Now who else am I forgetting…Jared! Oh after Zach broke up with Anna, Jared stepped in and found a way to her heart. They are still going strong…

"Cammie stop writing and get over here! Your mom is calling you!"

I sighed and dropped my pen down lightly. I walked pass the familiar corridors until I stopped at a special door. I opened the door to see my mom with a beautiful blue dress. "Hey mom-"my mom interrupted me with a finger and started telling a story. "This was the dress I wore when I graduated from Gallagher. I fell in love with it and I told myself I would keep it with me forever. Then when you were born I told your father that this was the dress that you would wear when you graduated, he agreed. Now you're graduating and I wanted to ask you if you were going to wear it?" I felt hot tears coming down my cheeks as I ran to my mom to give her a big hug.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mom pulled me off of her and took me to her room and took out the most glorious shoes I have ever seen.

"Do you like them?" I smiled really big and nodded.

"That's good, very good. We have to make you very pretty! Not that you aren't…we just want to make you gorgeous!" I raised my eyebrow "who is we?" I felt the door open

"Hey squirt!" I smiled "hey aunt Abby".

Once I got finished getting ready which let me tell you is very long, like 4 hour long I was ready according to Macey. I looked at my sisters one last time which ended up us hugging and saying we were all going to see each other soon. "I just wanted to say that these have been the best fucking years of my life! Just promise me that we won't ever lose contact?" I looked at Macey; who was trying very hard to not cry. I know Macey Mchenry crying?

"Macey I think we couldn't lose contact even if we tried!" Then Liz got crazy look in her face.

"Guys I made this a few weeks ago and forgot to give them to you!" Bex smirked and said "are you losing your touch Lizzie?" which earned a laugh from all of us. "I haven't Bex and here you go!" Liz passed out the coolest phone ever. "I called this cell 5000! You can talk, text, surf the web, decode spyware, play games, listen to music, see movies (with blue-ray), touch screen, and many other things!" I laughed and said "so basically a regular cellphone with amazing features?" everyone laughed and headed down stairs.

We finally got to the foyer everyone was already there looking at my mom who as looking at us. "Nice for you to join us now, we were just discussing the valedictorian for this class. Now the person who has received this honor was the top of their class, hardly got bad grades and is friends with most of you." My mom stopped and looked at all of us as if this was the last time she would ever see us. "Can some people tell us who they think it is?" Everyone started yelling out answer, but I only heard a few.

Zach?

Anna?

Cammie?

Grant?

Bex?

Macey?

Nick?

Liz?

Tina?

My mom raised her hand and everybody stopped talking. "Seems that only a few of you guessed right, the valedictorian of the 2011 class is…Cameron Ann Morgan!" I felt everyone patting my back. "Now please turn about face and walk into the garden! Thank you!"

We were all up on the stage when my mom appeared with a huge smile on her face. "Now please welcome our Valedictorian Cameron Ann Morgan!" I awkwardly made my way up to the stage only to see myself facing the audience; which was spies.

"I was JUST informed of this so please excuse my speech if sucks. Thanks!" I got some laughter out of that and a little bit of applause which encouraged me to continue on.

"This year if I can say really had to relate to some teenage drama! I mean seriously! We had drama, adventure, humor, heart break, cheaters, players, and a lot of other crap! We also had friendship, sisterhood, brotherhood, a lot of singing which reminded me of that show Glee, and most importantly Love. We also know how the C.O.C is starting to rise again and how when most of us are done we are going to spend the first few years as spies tracking them down. I'd like to use this time to say how much I'm going to miss you all and how much I wish we couldn't put our life in danger all the time, but we do. We do everything in our power to help people so thank you and say…We made it bitches!"

I turned over to my classmates while the applause I got was still hype so it looked like one of those movie scenes…yeah I'm that cliché.

After my mom announced who went in which agency (except Liz and i) she announced that two people were offered an important job and to meet up with Joe Solomon immediately after this "Elizabeth Sutton and Cameron Ann Morgan".

Liz and I walked over to Joe, just as my mom announced where prom is.

When we meet up with him he walked over to bench that was right behind the party. The lights started shining more than ever when he started. "You and Miss Sutton know exactly well why you two were left behind. Now do you accept?"

I looked at Liz for the first time since my speech. "Liz do you remember that day when we signed up for…you know what." Liz looked at the ground then back at me "yes".

* * *

_*flash back*_

"_Cam you sure you want to sign up and be my partner? I can always ask Bex!" _ _I stared at Liz "Of course I want to. The C.O.C killed my father, so why wouldn't I want to be the one that ends up hunting them down. Also imagine the thrill of being an assassin!"_

_Liz smiled "Thanks"_

_*Flash back over*_

* * *

"What do you say ladies?" I looked at the flashing lights think about the mistake I made for signing up and hoping that he would stop asking us. "Well are you?" I sighed through my nose just as Liz said that she accepted. "I know you want to end them as much as I want too" Joe taunted. I looked at the choices I had and said one word that changed my life forever "I accept".

* * *

_Ahhh it's finished! Okay the sequel should be up soon!_

_It's been a real slice guys!_


End file.
